1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-sensitive transferring medium capable of being used many times (hereinafter referred to as "multi-type heat-sensitive transferring medium").
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, multi-type heat-sensitive transferring media have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 105579/1980 discloses a heat-sensitive transferring medium comprising a base film and a layer of a porous and network structure having fine pores containing a heat melting ink which can be used repeatedly many times, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 89984/1981 and 36698/1982 and others disclose heat-sensitive transferring media comprising a base film and an ink layer overlying the base film and composed of dye, binder, low melting agent and fine powders, and the ink layer being consumed subsequently from the surface layer and the media being able to be used many times.
However, they are of low sensitivity and cause much smear.